twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KatherineCullen16/Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part II (Movie Review)
Okay, okay. I just watched the movie last night. And I must say it was just awesome... The transformation of Bella was very believable. The only thing that bugs me was the special effects. Although there are really great stunts and effects, it was just a little bit epic when it comes to Renesmee's (Edward and Bella's daughter) growth. It looks like she was made out of plastic or rubber... yeah I know I'm being like this typical-feeling-smart kind of girl. But if you guys already watched the movie... I think you already know what I mean. Now, I don't actually know what the story in the book really looks like. Cuz I never read it hahaha. But some people are saying that they're really disappointed about what happened in the movie because every scene was a little bit too fast and not all the details in the book was there. They're also saying that there was no fighting scene in the book. So maybe it is a little bit epic for other people. But you know... The fight scene was really awesome. Although the fighting scene was just Alice's vision ... which really sucked because I was like, "Finally! No more rules and people who I really think are Mentally Retarded... But you know, they're not like... Ugh! You know what I mean!" Then after that, all the people in the theater was like, "Yes!! Victoryyyy!" But then suddenly, the party crashed when everyone found out that it was only Alice's vision... We were all like, "Awww bummer!" I mean... There are so many vampires who had died. Which gave me really big smiles. And I was like "Ha-ha-ha! Everything was just a joke!" Notice the sarcastic tone right there? Hahah Hope so. And then I was all teary when Seth was so close to dying. I mean... Why would he diiieeeee!!! He's totally hot and all! Like a Jacob kinda thing. Hahaha but seriously, I was just 'bout to cry when that vampire do that thing to make werewolves injured. But I was really expecting that they're all gonna be free from those Bastards (The Volturi)... Hahah JK. So if you haven't watched the movie yet... Well, you're really missing out your life hahah! JK. Okay so... I'm just gonna tell you my OWN thoughts to the SAGA... But if you're not interested in reading it... Fine:) Hahaha 1. Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part II (Everything was just phenomenal! That's why it was called, "THE FINALE THAT WILL LIVE FOREVER.") 2. Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part I (Just because it's all about Bella's pregnancy doesn't mean it sucks you know! But really... The only part I enjoyed there was when Bella is giving birth to Renesmee.) 3. Twilight Saga: Eclipse (I like this Saga because it's all about Victoria's revenge and new born vampires that made it look interesting to watch. Oh! And more Jacob!!) 4. Twilight Saga: New Moon (I just enjoyed the fact seeing Jacob SHIRTLESS!! Hahaha.) 5. Twilight (The start was cute... With all those Edward and Bella sweet moments.) Category:Blog posts